Inside and Outside
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: Every story has a beginning, a middle and an end. 100 words drabbles about everything in Ironman and a little more. Mainly Pepperony. Inspired by the Fanfic100's prompts. Movie-verse.
1. Beginnings

**A/N:** **First time doing this. Nervous! But I think you'll like it. The prompts is from The Fanfic100 challenge on LJ. The stories will not come in ****chronological order, but I will leave a little note that tells you when the story takes place. And some stories are hard to place when they maybe is about Tony's personality or something like that. **

**So hundred stories will soon be up here. And this one is just a little start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and remember that because I won't say it again. Or at least not in every chapter.**

**Prompt #1**

Everything was hard in the beggining.

When Tony's parents died, he was young and naïve. He got very reserved and wasn't involved with his company. He took himself out of that phase and handled the grief and loneliness with girls and booze.

When Pepper entered his life he fell for her directly. Pepper was all that Tony wanted to be. She was caring, loving and sweet.

But someone like Tony, who didn't care about anyone but himself, didn't deserve her. He would have been alone forever.

But time changes.

**So that's it. It was a little hard in the beginning (;)) but it will be better with time**


	2. Middles

**Here is the next chapter. How good sense of direction do you think Tony has?**

**Prompt #2**

Sometimes Tony was in the middle of nowhere. His thoughts were not oriented in his mind. He tended to be lost in his own thoughts. But then someone, usually Pepper, would drag him out of his lost land. Reality would hit him hard in the stomach and Tony could not punch back.

In the desert, after his escape from the cave he was in the middle of nowhere both in mind and place. His mind calculated all possible ways to make everything he has done alright again.

He was in the middle of nowhere.

**Soon the end will come!**


	3. Ends

**I don't know about the english speaking language know about this sausage part, but this chapter is dedicated to all my fellow swedes. **

**It's after everything that have happened and Tony is older and doesn't really have the strength to fight crime anymore.**

**Prompt #3**

Everything has an end but a sausage has two.

Iron man also had an end but it would not come for a long time. Iron man was supposed to solve the world's hardships and problems, but Tony didn't think he could do that now as he had a wife and a little kid. He couldn't go out on dangerous missions and risk his life anymore. But Iron man was still needed.

His kid would grow up in a good world if he did it. Maybe without a dad, but you have to take that.

**Please tell me if you say "Everything has an end but the susage has two", or know what it means.**


	4. Insides

**So here is chapter four. **

**Tony have shoked Pepper many times over the years but she made it past even the hardest things. The history covers the time since Pepper began working for Tony till when they kissed on the roof for the first time.**

**"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you caught me doing."- Tony Stark, IM1.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this awesome lovers. **

**Prompt #4**

First time Pepper had walked inside Tony's office without knocking, she regretted it deeply for weeks.

Inside Tony's house nothing was different. But she learned to knock if she did not know what he was doing.

Pepper would never know what was going on inside Tony's head. His mind bolted everytime he saw Pepper but Pepper never knew that. She just played along with his stupid games. Tony was almost serious for at least five years before Pepper couldn't longer play unaware of the situation.

She accepted him.

**Yep Pepper is very in love even if she doesn't admit it. **

**I want to see some love for Pepper and Tony!**


	5. Outsides

**Pepper and Tony again. Sometime after IM2. They are the sweetest lovers. **

**First time anyone says something. **

**Disclaimer: Marvel created and owns this perfect couple. **

**He thinks he's an outcast and I think that's very sad. **

**Prompt #5 **

Tony had his feet in the pool. He had a glass of dry martini beside him.

"Tony, sweetie…" Pepper asked.

"Am I an outsider?" he asked her before she could come to her point.

"Why are you asking me? Since when do you care about my or anyone's opinion?" she said, joking.

"I'm just curious. Please tell me." He pleaded.

" most people would say that you're an outsider", she answered trying to avoind the question.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's cute."

"You are cute."

**Tony will share dry martinis with all of you if you leave a review. **


	6. Hours

**Time is something most people don't have enough of, not even Tony Stark.**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to Marvel.**

**Prompt #6**

If Tony tells you to wait one hour, you do so. If he say six, you wait.

Tony likes to have control over time. He does not want to keep time limits, but he hates it when he ca not have the time he wants.

Pepper quickly learnt that Tony didn't need to be in time for anything but that other would be in time for him.

Tony would more than anything, to have control over that time.

But one hour is one hour, even if your name's Tony Stark.

**Help Tony to get ideas to build a time machine by leaving a review.**


	7. Days

**After IM2. Tony and Pepper are together and Pepper is worried about Tony's missions around the world.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this. **

**Prompt #7**

Iron man was sometimes away for days in a row now. He had to be. The trips were long and the fights were eventful.

Tony did not like it and Pepper hated it. She hated that Tony had to disappear for days and she would just work like nothing was happening. She had to pretend that she was not worried about him at all.

She had to do her job like everything was fine.

Days could pass without a word from anyone she knew. She was lost when Iron man was out.

**Make Pepper a little less worried by leaving a comment.**


	8. Weeks

**This is two weeks after the second movie. Tony isn't sure how to confront Pepper with his love. I have always imagine that Pepper is the one that would stay away for as long as she possibly can. Tony, that have been more 'open' with his love for Pepper would be the one to make the first move.**

**Disclaimer: Property of Marvel**

**Prompt #8**

Two weeks had passed since Tony and Pepper kissed on the roof. Tony had barricaded his basement during this time.

"I have to call her", he said out loud. "Call Pepper", he told JARVIS.

One tone echoed.

"Hang up!" he shouted.

"You will have to call her sometime, Sir.", JARVIS pointed out.

"I'll go over to her house. I can buy flowers and it will be more personal."

He had never bought flowers or gone to a girl's house before. But Tony tended to be impulsive.

**Show me some love for the perfect couple.**


	9. Months

**Tony just love children. Maybe he have a few that he made with some innocent, drunk girls. But now he has a 'real' baby with Pepper and thay are a very happy family. ****Like two years after IM2.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**Prompt #9**

Tony had prepared for this moment for eight months.

But when the time had come, he forgot everything that he had learnt about parenthood and babies. He said that his life was complete when he married Pepper but then a year later, when she told him that she was pregnant, he was very worried and very, very happy. Right now he was just very happy.

"What are you thinking about, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"I thinking that she is the most beautiful girl in the world", he said and kissed her little nose.

**Is Tony going to be good father? That is up to you to decide. **


	10. Years

**Do you have a life you are happy with all year long? Would you be happy with it forever?**

**Disclaimer: Everything except this story belongs to Marvel.**

**Prompt #10**

The years pass quickly if you do not have a real life. You pass time by doing nothing productive to the world. Tony had done that for many years, but now he did something magnificent. At least he thought so. He took care of a little creature, a little baby. She grew every year and she had started walking and it did not take long before she went out in the evenings. The other day she had been on the tabloids with a boy.

The years had gone by very quickly when you did something magnificent.

**Tony wasn't happy with his life, but here you see what a little baby can do. **


	11. Red

**Tony is shattered for life and no one sees it. **

**After IM2, Tony and Pepper is just a couple. **

Red was everywhere. Blood covered the streets. If Tony was a soldier, he would be sent home and have appointments to all shrinks available. But Tony wasn't a soldier, he wasn't even a normal man. He had seen the world's problems and people said:

'Iron man is going to bring world peace.'

They saw an iron suit but not the man inside. That man saw blood in his office at Stark industries, he saw blood when he surfed the waves at the beach and he saw blood on his girlfriend.

**Help me boost Tony's self esteem by leaving a review. **


	12. Orange

**I have learnt to not touch one's hair and I think Pepper learnt that too. Her nice strawberry colored hair became orange and Tony had a good laugh at that.**

**And I want to thank Manualice for her beta reading of my stories. I owe you a lot!**

**Disclaimer: As before.**

**Prompt #12 **

"The wig suits you", Tony said, teasing Pepper.

"If you just could stop being so childish and sign these papers, I would be very happy."

"No one is never touching my hair color." He tossed his hair.

"Because you would never be able to manage a wig like me." Pepper tossed her hair too.

"I can manage everything, even a clown wig at a funeral." He laughed at his own joke.

"You can tease me all you want to because tomorrow my hair is going to be like it has always been."

**Do you think that Tony could wear a clown wig to a funeral and still be serious? **

**And thanks you all for adding my story to your favorites and alert it. **


	13. yellow

**What did you think of the last chapter?**

******I have summer break for about three months now and here it seems like it is just march or something. And with the break I will have time to post a lot. So hang on, you will soon be spamed with stories.**

**This takes place befor the movies. **

**Prompt #13**

The sun shined over Malibu.

Pepper's glasses were dark but when Tony pushed her down in the pool, they had came off. She had been surprised over how yellow everything was without them.

"Is the temperature okay, Potts?" Tony asked while laughing.

"I wished that I could say no so you couldn't swim, but..."

Tony dived in. He was also fully dressed.

"Did you go to summer camp as a kid?"

"Yes."

"Then, that's how you probably learnt to swim with all your clothes on."

**How bad would you like to be at Tony's place right now? **


	14. Green

**Just like Tony and Pepper in this story I have been on a little trip so no updates have been made. I promise you all now that it will be more updates (at least till I go abroad). **

**Disclaimer: read the other stories and you will know that I don't own anything. **

New Haven was very green in the summer.

Pepper's parents had begged to meet their soon-to-be son-in-law. Tony had gladly agreed because he wanted to see how a normal person lived, or at least that was what he told her. Pepper thought that he was very nervous. He was not a 'normal person' as he put it and could not be comfortable around them. And her parents wouldn't really be able to act like nothing was different around the kitchen table.

But both Tony and her parents had surprised her and she saw that she had brought home a different Tony.

**So I looked up where Pepper came from and New Haven was the result, please correct me if I'm wrong. **


	15. Blue

**Remember the blue dress Pepper had on the Stark fundraiser? If you do you will enjoy the story, if you don't go watch IM1 again and come back and enjoy this story later. **

Tony had great taste. It wasn't just the blue dress without a back that Tony had given her. He could also take credit for pearl necklaces, Prada heels and diamond earrings. Although Pepper bought them without Tony knowing he liked to take the credit.

The first time Tony remembered her birthday, he had bought her a ring. They had been together a little more than a year now. The engagement ring had been discretely made by silver with just small stones. Tony figured out that Pepper didn't want a big flashy diamond ring.

Pepper wore the blue dress without back that evening.

**So do you remember the dress? Well I do and it was a beautiful dress. **

**I also want to thank you all for story alerting Inside and Outside. Keep it up and leave a review now and then, no one have never died by receiving some. (I will not stand for my statement if some one really dies.)**


	16. Purple

**I don't even know what to say. Just read it and then move on. **

**This is for you Manualice and to all you other that have purple as favorite color. **

Tony's favorite color of shirts was purple. It always looked classy and the ladies loved it. The purple matched good with his blue eyes and black hair.

On his wedding with Pepper he had worn a purple tie and Pepper's bouquet had white and purple flowers. The wedding cake's frosting had been purple and the white car they had driven to the airfield in was wrapped in purple silk ribbons.

And right after her birth, their little daughter was wrapped in a purple towel as well.

**Forget that I wrote this chapter and continue on the next one that will great.**


	17. Brown

**A few days ago it was midsummer here in Sweden (strange tradition from back when we belived in Thor and Odin and all that) so now sumer will just get better and better. The sun may not shine as much as it does in LA right now but it's good enough for me. **

**So this chapter will go to my friend that are visiting LA right now. And that friend, just like Pepper, can't get tanned.**

**Disclaimer: Realiced that I didn't put a disclaimer on the previous chapter so here you have it twice. I don't own Iron man. I don't own Iron man**

Tony found it funny that Pepper couldn't get tanned. Tony could lay out on his sun deck for hours and just get browner and browner but Pepper had to smear all parts of her body with sun block if she was to sit out in the sun as long as Tony.

Pepper liked the sun and the warmth in California but she also liked the snow and cold in the winter time up in Connecticut. To get back at Tony she almost every time took him to her parents place in the winter.

Tony hated snow.

**So all of these prompts comes from_ fanfic100 _over at LJ. **

**Now feed me with your reviews**


	18. Black

**This story will return later on so hold your horses and you will know how it will go.**

**I don't really know about storms on the west coast but I imagine it to rain a lot.**

**So here you have a lot of rain named Antony. **

The rain hammered against the big window in the living room. Outside, the storm turned the sky pitch black. Tony and Pepper were sitting in the couch and were watching the news.

"The storm 'Antony' is still strong all along the west coast", the news anchor declared.

"I still find it funny that the storm has the same name as I", Tony said and chuckled.

"And why's that?"

"I see myself as a storm that takes the attention when I blew by."

"That sounded stupid."

**By the way, don't own anything!**

**And those who think that Anthony is a really classy name review!**


	19. White

**I don't like to wear black and I can't understand how business men and women can do it 24/7. I can't imagine how it is to wear a suit jacket when it's hot and I don't want to find out. **

**Tony have many times changes the fashion and with his variability it wolud be hard to keep up. **

**Some prick just remined me about that I don't own :(**

Tony hated to wear black suits in the middle of the day. It was too hot. So, one day, Tony decided to come up with a new trend. He wore only white suits during day. He followed this style for about half a year. Tony's fashion advisor was on vacation during this stupid phase of his. After that he got bored of white and decided to wear only shirts and grey dress pants.

The rest of the world then caught up to his new trend, and if you did not wear white, you were no one.

**Do you wear white or are you no one?**


	20. Colorless

**To be a racist is the most hateful and awful thing you can be. I know a couple of people that have no respect for black people from Africa and claims that they are the ones that took Aids to the rest of the world and a lotof other things and for that should not be let in to our contry. In our school it goes a lot of Somalis and my classmates shout after them and I just want to pack them in a box and ship them to Somalia to see how long they would last or at least show them a movie about how it is there. **

**This is before Iron man and I don't say that Tony is racist in any way just tired of the pressure on him all the time especially fro other people that want him to do good. **

**Two lessons today: don't be racist and if will be best if no one puches you to your goals and the things you want to do for good must be yours completely.**

"Humans are all the same. But oh, so different. We all walk on two legs and have the same organs. Even if some of us need a little help to keep them going." He tapped his chest. "We all have different skin color, different hair color and different eye color. The world would be a better place without racism. But it would be boring if everyone looked the same. People that care about other people's skin color should have a machine that made everything colourless. I don't care about your color! You shouldn't either!"

Tony stepped down from the podium and was handed a drink by Pepper.

"Was that so bad?" she asked. "Now you have to meet the board of the organisation..."

"I'll just think I will be a racist", he said and strolled of to a group of women.

**Will just remind you that I do not own and reviews will give you a kitty.**


	21. Friends

**Before the Avengers and Bruce Banner and all that Tony just had one friend. And what happened to him when Tony decided that his new BFF would be The Hulk?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Iron man or Hulk.**

Tony didn't have many friends. He only had one close friend. That was Colonel James Rhodes. He put up with everything Tony could possibly think of doing. Like that time James had invited him to come to a base on Hawaii to talk about weapons with the people there. He decided that an airplane would run better with a little renovation in the engines. Rhodey and some other officers had found him with a disassembled engine and tools all over the floor in the hangar. Both Tony and Rhodey got into trouble for that.

"We left you unsupervised one hour!" With those words the general stormed off and left a grinning Tony and an ashemed Rodey.

But Rhodey couldn't see the day when the both of them weren't friends.

**Just before you comment I want to thank my Beta again. You are doing a beautiful job, Manualice! **

**Going away a week, sorry for no updates. Will repay my trusted followers by posting more than usually when I get home.**


	22. Enemies

**I'm not sure if I should say that I'm sorry but I'm once again here. Lost my inspiration but it's back for now. **

**Once again I'm sorry but here you have chapter 22.**

Tony has many enemies. Even before he became Iron man, the list or rivals was long. Some people hated him for his work, of who he is and for things he said, freely expressing his opinions. Tony didn't wish to have any enemies. They just came, without him asking. Some of the hatred, he deserved. But most of the things he had said and done, hadn't been planned.

Some of the people on the list, like Obadiah, were unexpected. Obie had been like a father to him after his parents death. But he turned out to be a traitor and a real jerk!

**A nice way to forgive me is to review :)**


	23. Lovers

**Enjoy a little love from the paparazzi. **

"How's your relationship with Miss Potts?" A reporter asked.

"I'm here to eat! Not discuss my relationship with my PA." Tony said, waving him away.

"She didn't quit?" One asked.

"She stopped being CEO."

"So she didn't quit because of the development of your love?"

"Pepper Potts and I are in no deeper relationship than we were before."

The questions began to rain in anyway.

"Fine! She's the love of my life!" he confessed and walked in to the restaurant as the  
paparazzi shouted after him.

**New readers are welcome to subscribe**


	24. Family

**So it is my birthday tomorrow and I wnated to celebrate it by posting some chapters. And I'm really sorry that it has taken this long to update, sorry. **

Tony now had a real family. A lovely wife, a sweet daughter, a really good job  
and close friends.

People wouldn't say that Tony had made his career or life better, considering  
that he already was the king of the hill. But Tony personally thought that his life  
started now.

He had started socializing, spent less hours in his workshop and more on the  
living room's carpet with a baby beside him.

"Maria!" he said as tickled her in the stomach. "you are going to have the best childhood ever!"

**I'm in love with my OC and I hope taht you find her good too. **


	25. Strangers

**Don't own. After IM2. Enjoy**

Tony had a habit of googling his name once a week. It was a Sunday tradition. When he did this  
he came to the conclusion that most strangers thought that they knew Tony better  
than he did. They loved to gossip about his girls and his alcohol problems.  
The truth was that Tony really didn't know himself very well. So, he let the strangers talk  
about him. And besides, what could he do about others before he fixed his own life?

The new favorite little gossip was about him and Pepper.

Millions of hits showed up on the screen when he pressed 'Search'.

**Any one googled your name?**


	26. Teammates

**So this is my take on Tony's feelings in the begining of Avengers. **

Tony thought that sports were good enough. He watched the Super bowl every year and

he had a basketball court where he went when he had 'inventers block'.  
Tony always played one man basketball. He had never played any team sports.

So when Fury told him that he would be a part of a super hero "team", he wasn't very  
excited about it.

Fury was like, "It is going to be fine. Half of them just hate you but you're mature enough to cooperate anyway."

But Tony knew that he couldn't have real "teammates" since he was a one man operation. Or atleast, that's what he thought back then.


	27. Parents

**Some time Avengers I guess. **

**Don't own!**

Tony thought Pepper's parents were wonderful. Time did go by a  
little slow when he was in Connecticut, but that didn't mean that Pepper's  
parents were bad company.

"How's marriage life treating you?" His father-in-law asked, one day, as they opened the  
hood to the Dodge he owned.

"I can't complain. And people aren't gossiping as much as they used to." Tony said.

"Well that's good, except for the part where they are laying bets about how long  
the marriage will hold up." Said the father-in-law, in a teasing manner.

"Oh! Well, then." Tony replied sheepishly. "I guess it's like it always was."

**Thought that writing about Tony's parents is a little cliched so Pepper's it was. **


	28. Children

**Don't own and enjoy!**

"It has to be something cool and unique." Tony and Pepper were laying in the  
hospital bed discussing baby names. "I'm a billionaire, for Go'd sake! I  
can name my child what ever I want. Maybe Godzilla or Xena the warrior princess"

"You aren't naming our kid Xena the warrior princess!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's ugly.!" Pepper retorted.

"Iron girl and Iron boy. That's what people expect."

"I don't want my kid's name to have anything to do with Iron man! I want Maria  
or Edward."

And it went on and on.

**Y'all already know what the little thing will be named.**


	29. Birth

**Kind of a double drabble here with the chapter before. And kind of OOC but enjoy anyway.**

During the birth of Xena the warrior princess or Godzilla (really Maria or Edward but hey, a man can dream) Pepper had yelled the most hurting things to Tony. He didn't care, he already knew the things she told him. Like that he could not take care of anything not even him self or that he was world's biggest jerk and a freking drug junkie that shouldn't be allowed to walk out in public with normal people.

Tony had just laughed and thought about how to change her mind about the names.

**P.S don't own**


	30. Death

**This is the horrifying news about Tony's parents. **

Tony still couldn't forget the day he got the news.

"Your parents are dead, Tony. They died in a car crash. Do you understand what  
I'm telling you?" Obadiah said, slowly.

Tony slapped Obadiah the hardest he could. But Obie just returned it with a bone  
crushing hug. Then Tony just let out all the grief. He cried for hours on  
Obie's shoulder.

"I want to see them", he told Obie when the tears stopped.

"I don't think that that's a good idea."

"I wanna see them!"

"Tomorrow" Obie replied and draped a blanket around Tony's body.

**So a griefing Tony is in my oppinion a sweet Tony.**


	31. Sunrise

**Not my greatest but read anyway. Before the Iron Man movies.**

Tony had never got up early enough to see a sunrise, but on the other hand he had been up long enough to see a lot of sunrises.

Happy had got up from bed to see many sunrises. That is the downside of his job. Tony could call when ever he wanted and Happy just had to go get him. Happy was glad that he saw Tony's caller id at four in the morning because you couldn't understand what his boss said in the other end.

Tony loved to see town pass by in the sunrise.

**So yeah, R&R?**


	32. Sunset

**The wedding! Enjoy!**

**Don't own**

The aisle on the Malibu beach was covered with purple rose petals. When Tony saw Pepper he had for the first time in his life an ambition in life. He said to him self that he would wake up beside this woman for the rest of his life.

Tears ran down on them both when they said the vows.

"I do", Tony pressed out.

"You may now kiss the bride", the minister said.

The sun cut through the horizon in a beautiful sunset when their lips met.

**What do you think?**


	33. Too much

**Ten chapters in one day! You're welcome**

**Don't own!**

Tony had too much time, money and shopping mania. He had too much stuff that he didn't need. His house he lived in all alone could be home for hundreds of homeless. The paintings on the walls were worth millions of dollar and Tony rarely looked at them. The guest rooms were just for show and the only one that had used those rooms was Pepper when she had stayed at Tony's into the wee hours.

He didn't know how much money he owned, but it was surely more than you could count.

**Until next time :)**


	34. Not enough

**So today is my brithday and here you go, a chapter I have no idea how it is inspirated by 'not enought' but enjoy any how.**

**Don't own!**

Tony had always hated his dad because he was so cold against him. When he got a kid of his own he did see a little why he was the way he was. Howard had had a lot of pressure on him and so had Tony. He had been harsh on his little sweet Maria some times and he had regreted it deeply. That his father had acted the way he had for seventeen years was unbelievable. He had hated his dad but now he would do anything to let Howard be with his granddaughter.

**A review whould be the best present :)**


End file.
